No De NuevoPor Favor
by FuuOosakiTeioh
Summary: -no necesito a ningun chico si puedo tenerte a ti-murmuró al sentir de nuevo a su chica llorar-estas demasiado sensible Santy-volvia a ser esa chica inocente y un poco despistada, esa chica que Santana amaba -no le digas a nadie, pero solo tu me pones asi-declaró la morena, la rubia sonrió aun mas -lo pondré en Twitter-bromeó abrazándola con mas fuerza


_**NI BRITTANY NI SANTANA ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**Este One-Shot me nació de la idea, de que bueno, muchos dicen que es Britt es la que se queda esperando por San, y yo siento que es San quien termina viéndola en brazos de otro, en fin, espero que lo disfruten (: logicamente lo escribi en cuanto vi Swang Song**_

_**No de nuevo….por favor**_

La latina caminaba por aquellos pasillos que tantos recuerdos le traian. Iba buscando a su rubia, esa chica a la que le habló con la verdad al decirle que era mejor no seguir asi, solo las dañaba, no queria que pasara con ellas lo mismo que con Kurt y Blaine. La amaba demasiado como para engañarla, pero las cosas pasan, siempre habia hablado con la verdad hacia su chica, y esa vez no seria la excepción. Lo habló de la mejor forma posible, sin duda la esperaria hasta que saliera del McKinley, por ella decidió que era mejor aceptar lo que tenian, era su primer y unico amor. Los que pasaron antes, con los que estuvo y por alguna extraña razon siempre llamaba Britt. Todos esos, simplemente rectificaron lo que ella pensaba pero no queria aceptar desde la primera vez que la besó, desde la primera vez que le hizo el amor a la holandesa. Significaba su vida, significaba lo mejor de su vida, lo mejor del mundo. Lo unico que Santana consideraba puro, perfecto y completamente inocente.

La amaba, siempre lo haria, se lo dijo a ella, siempre la iba a amar mas a ella que a cualquier otra persona. Incluso mas que a ella misma. Caminaba hasta aquel lugar en el que le dijo por primera vez un _te amo_. El mismo lugar de siempre, era su casillero, eran ellas dos siempre en esos pasillos. Habia regresado por unos dias a Lima, era necesario. Y queria verla, llevarle esas lindas flores, orquideas, las favoritas de la rubia. Con una pequeña tarjetita que decia las mismas palabras de siempre. Las mismas que a diario le mandaba por mensaje, las mismas que hacían sonreír un poco mas a su chica. _te amo, siempre te amare mas a ti, siempre en mi mente_. Suspiró al verse asi de perdida por ella. Una chica que le habia robado el corazon. Sabia bien que a pesar de todo, de que aquella chica en la biblioteca le hubiera atraido, muy a pesar de todo, ella no podria amar a nadie que no fuera Brittany. Sonreia de solo pensar que llegaria y la abrazaria, le robaria un beso y la chica se sorprenderia de verla ahí. Pero seria imposible no verla estando en Lima.

Dio la vuelta, directa hacia su casillero. Pero se topó con la peor escena. Brittany, su Britt, estaba besando a Sam, lo hacia con una sonrisa, una que era tan dolorosa como el beso. Las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Ella no hizo nada para retenerlas. Esa escena hacia que su corazon cayera hecho añicos. Lo podia sentir. Sentia como todo se le derrumbaba. Sabia que Sam tenia una fijacion por su chica, pero pensaba que la chica podria estar en las mismas que ella, tratando de serle fiel. Jamás se habia plantado serle fiel a alguien, pero con Britt no era necesario plantárselo, simplemente le nacia serlo. Ahí estaba su mayor miedo, con la "bicuriosidad" de la rubia, siempre habia temido que se fuera con un chico, que sin duda, podria darle hijos, casa, perros, patos. No podia moverse, sentia como sus ojos se quemaban al ver esa imagen, o tal vez a causa de las lagrimas, no lo sabia, tampoco le importaba que alguien la vieran derrotada. Las flores que eran para la rubia, caian al suelo, sin nadie que lo impidiera, la morena apretó sus puños con enojo, con celos…..pero mas que nada con derrota. Habia permitido que su chica se acercara a ese idiota. Se sentia vacia. Una vez mas, la veia en brazos de otro. _Tan fácil de olvidar era?_, esa pregunta pasó por su mente, sabia, o pensaba saber la respuesta. _Mas que fácil_.

La rubia reia con ganas, de seguro por alguna estúpida imitación del rubio. A quien le daba risa sus comentarios?. La morena la veia, feliz, sonriente, sin ni siquiera pensar que tal vez ella estaria enferma, o muriendose, al parecer ya no le importaba. Se escondió, sentándose en el piso y colocándose contra la pared. Tomó un lapicero y una hoja de su bolsa, comenzando a escribir. Sus lagrimas mojaban aquel papel pero no le importaba, solo queria decirle lo que sentia, sin necesidad de volver a la charla que hace ya….mas de un año, habian tenido. Era algo extensa, con una caligrafia perfectamente bien expresada, mas no consistente a causa de las lagrimas que empañaban su vista, y su temblor en todo el cuerpo. Despues de unos minutos se puso de pie, se secó las lagrimas y levantó las flores. Caminó hacia el locker de la rubia, la cual ya no estaba. De seguro se habia ido con él. Se sabia la combinación de memoria. Al abrirlo vio una rosa, de seguro del chico. Suspiró, y colocó su ramo junto a esa rosa. Vio una foto de Sam con Britt, pegada en la puerta. Otra lagrima mas, aunque aun tenia ese dibujo que ella le regalo _"Lord Tubbington cree que eres puuurrrfecta, y yo tambien"_ leyó las palabras. Una sonrisa amarga hacia presencia, mas al ver la foto de ambas, aun la conservaba, aunque ahora contrarrestaba con la de los Bram. Suspiró con tristeza, y colocó el sobre encima de su ramo de flores. Cerró el locker, y se dirigió a la salida. No necesitaba tener de nuevo esa conversación, no de nuevo…

_···································_

_**Que puedo decir….no fue mi mejor idea decirte que podrias estar con quien quisieras. No soy la mas inteligente algunas veces, como ya sabras. Ver tus labios sobre los de él, fue mas doloroso que nada, con Artie aun tenia miedo de lo que sentia por ti, lo que aun siento. Pero ahora estoy segura de lo que quiero, y eso eres tu. Perdon si estas feliz y esto solo te confunde, no encuentro una forma mas facil de decirte que te amo. Que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, las palabras no son mi fuerte. Quisiera cantarte otra cancion, pero me seria imposible con el desastre que soy ahora. No te culpo, me culpo a mi misma por dejarte ahí. No puedo competir con un chico que puede darte todo lo que yo no. Hablamos sobre bebés, lo recuerdas?, era tu conversación favorita a las 3am. Ahora podras tenerlos con él, te será mas facil, nada de medicos, solo para revisión. Te amo, te amo, te amo, y siempre sera asi. Si tu felicidad es con él, si él te hace bien, entonces lo acepto porque te amo, eres mi vida y….si tu eres feliz, yo también lo soy. Supongo que soy demasiado facil de olvidar. Pero tu no, tu iluminaste mi mundo, me hiciste una mejor persona, me hiciste humana. Te amo Britt, te amo mas que a nada, mas que a mi. No me busques si eres feliz con él. Y creo que te hace feliz, lo pude ver, tu sonrisa era tan perfecta como siempre. Vine a Lima a visitarte, pero mañana no voy a estar, y tal vez no regrese, no cuando alguien ya ocupa mi lugar.**_

_**Se que es cobarde escribirte y no darte la cara, pero no necesito otra vez esa conversación. Aquella que tuvimos cuando me dijiste que tambien amabas a Artie? Lo recuerdas? Seguro que si. Eres muy inteligente. Eres especial. Eres mi vida y te pido que seas feliz, por ti y por mi, por ambas. No quiero escucharte decirme como lo amas, como te hace sonreir, como te besa….como te….toca, no lo necesito, solo te pido que sonrias siempre, porque iluminas cualquier lugar cuando lo haces. Siempre te amaré mas a ti.**_

_**Con todo el amor que puedo tener**_

_**Santana**_

La rubia lloraba al ver la carta. Se notaban las manchas de las lagrimas de la morena, corriendo la tinta en mas de una palabra. Estaba destrozada. Britt podia leerlo, podia sentirlo. Habia regresado a verla y ella estaba con otro. La rubia recayó en la cuenta de que volvia a lastimarla, como hace mas de un año. Volvia a ser la segunda opcion para la rubia. Y Santana estaba consciente de eso. La rubia se sentia triste. Sam la hacia sonreir, desde que Santana se fue, el chico fue el unico que se preocupó por ella. La hacia sonreir pero para ella la latina seguia presente, para ella el mensaje matutino, y el que siempre mandaba antes de irse a la cama, eran los que le ponian de un humor impresionante en todo el dia. No podia permitir que Santana volviera a creer que era la segunda opcion. Britt no la veía así, Britt la veia como su razon de seguir, la unica para querer graduarse. Sam le hacia muy fácil sonreír, pero tenia en cuenta que no amaba a ese chico, se sentia bien con él, pero no como se sentia cuando estaba con la morena.

-mañana se va-susurró para si misma, tenia que detenerla, no podia permitir que se fuera sin ni siquera verla y hablarle. Decirle que no era ninguna segunda opcion, que siempre seria la primera-y no regresará-agregó totalmente triste. Una lagrima mas corrió por su mejilla

·······································

-estas bien….sonrie y camina como siempre, esta ciudad es tuya, nadie puede doblegarte-se decia a si misma la latina, caminaba por las calles de Lima, directa al aeropuerto, le habia dicho a su madre que no regresaria, hasta que terminara la universidad, o tal vez mucho despues. No tenia intenciones de regresar, cuando ya no tenia un motivo. Un vestido blanco, que llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de la mitad de sus muslos. Una chaqueta de cuero negra, botas largas del mismo color y unas enormes gafas que tapaban sus ojos, una maleta en cada mano, esta vez toda su ropa se iria con ella, al igual que fotografias y varios recuerdos de alla. Lo unico que no se llevaria era la ropa y cosas que tenia en casa de Brittany. No tenia las fuerzas necesarias para ir por ellas.

Caminaba con lentitud, el aeropuerto no se iria a ningun lado. Caminaba y sentia que flotaba. Al llegar al aeropuerto dio un gran suspiro. _no nos veremos por un tiempo_, pensó con una media sonrisa, avanzó hacia la fila para guardar su equipaje. Se detuvo detrás de una señora, y cerró los ojos respirando con profundidad. Avanzaba poco a poco, solo faltaban alrededor de ocho personas para llegar. Se sentia cada vez mas triste al saber que seria la ultima vez que estaria ahí. Frente al encargado de guardar el equipaje, sonrió de medio lado con melancolia, y el señor recogió sus maletas. La chica caminó con seguridad, atravesando por ultima vez esa puerta, directo hacia su vuelo. Un vuelo que cambiaria todo.

·····················

-salió?-la rubia estaba completamente enojada con la chica, la cual no tenia nada de culpa

-si señorita, hace 15 minutos-decia la chica completamente asustada

-el vuelo mas proximo-preguntó

-en una hora-respondió la chica, la rubia respiró con enojo

-algo mas rapido? No se, un cohete?-habló con ironia y un poco de realidad

-señorita….-trató de hablar

-acabo de terminar con un chico completamente tonto que no entendia que era "cortar", y estoy aquí, porque mi chica me vio con él, y la necesito recuperar, asi que dime si tienes algun vuelo especial que llegue hacia allá-habló con una seriedad impresionante

-tenemos un avion, sale en 10 minutos, pero cuesta el doble, aunque llega antes-dijo viendo la pantalla de la computadora

-no importa-habló sacando dinero, la otra chica solo asintió con una sonrisa

································

-ehm….Quinn?-preguntó la rubia

-Britt?-la otra chica estaba extrañada al recibir la llamada

-sabes donde vive Santana?-preguntó nerviosa

-bueno….en el campus?-dijo no muy segura-estas en Louisville?-

-si, necesito encontrarla, dimelo por favor-

-ok….-

La ojiazul subió a un taxi y dio la dirección que la ojiverde le daba, no conocia la ciudad, y andar a pie no era su fuerte, siempre se confundia con los nombres de las calles. El llegar vio un edificio, un gran edificio, según dijo Quinn, "en el cuarto piso, numero 48", asi que tomó el ascensor. Al traspasar la puerta fue invadida por todos sus nervios de nuevo. No sabia que le diria, y como reaccionaria?. Según le habian dicho, el vuelo que tomó llega una hora antes, lo que queria decir, que en menos de 20, la latina tendria que llegar. Llevaba una pequeña maleta, su plan era quedarse una semana con ella, pero que si le decia que no?. Simplemente pensaba en lo que le diria.

Se sentó en el piso, recargando su cuerpo contra la pared. Pensaba y repensaba, como el chico no sabia lo que era romper. Todo mundo pensaba que ella era estupida, pero nunca dijeron algo asi del chico, que sin duda si lo era. El ascensor sonó, sabiendo de antemano que alguien bajaria, la rubia se puso de pie. Vio el cuerpo de la chica caminar hacia alla, viendo hacia el piso, pero poco a poco subia su mirada y se topó con el cuerpo de la rubia, justamente afuera de su puerta. Estaba sorprendida al verla ahí. Pensó en regresarse al ascensor e irse, pero no podia moverse. Era algo casi surreal el que la otra chica estuviera ahí.

-Britt….-susurró sin saber que decir-que….-no pudo decir nada, pues reaccionó cuando sintió el cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo, atacando sus labios con urgencia, y con ternura-que haces aquí?-preguntó una vez separadas, la rubia sonrió y la alzó del piso, como era su costumbre, haciendo que la chica la rodeara por el cuello con sus brazos y sus piernas las enredara en sus caderas-como es que llegaste antes?-aun no caia en la cuenta de lo que pasaba

-lei tu carta-susurró-perdon por hacerte sentir asi y por andar con él-rodó los ojos, la latina rió al escucharla-perdon porque por mi pensaste que era feliz con Sam-la volvió a besar-estuve con él porque se preocupó por mi cuando a nadie le importaba, me sentia protegida…..ya que sin ti todo era mas difícil, me hacia bien-dijo con una media sonrisa-me hacia sentir segura y sin miedo a estar sola-la observó a los ojos-tu eres mi estabilidad, eres mi muelle al que llegar siempre que estoy vagando en un mar profundo-susurró al ver como la latina lloraba-cuando cantaste Mine me di cuenta que en verdad te amaba mas que a nadie, a pesar de que cortaramos-suspiró-Sam era mi refugio cuando lo mas importante para mi no estaba conmigo-le acarició la mejilla-te amo Santana….-la latina sonrió al escucharla-te amo y no puedo seguir intentando ser feliz si no estoy contigo, quiero graduarme, entrar aquí, a la universidad de Louisville para estar contigo y podernos casar…-la morena la veia sorprendida, que Britt pensara en un futuro con ella, era mas de lo que esperaba-vivir contigo aquí….traer a Lord Tubbi y al fin obligarlo a dejar de fumar-la latina asintió vehementemente, ella apoyaba a Britt en eso-y tener hijos contigo-la besó tiernamente, la morena lo correspondió de igual forma-no necesito a ningun chico si puedo tenerte a ti, no me importa estar a diario en el medico, si estoy contigo-murmuró al sentir de nuevo a su chica llorar-estas demasiado sensible Santy-volvia a ser esa chica inocente y un poco despistada, esa chica que Santana amaba

-no le digas a nadie, pero solo tu me pones asi-declaró la morena, la rubia sonrió aun mas

-lo pondré en Twitter-bromeó abrazándola con mas fuerza, la chica aun seguia con sus piernas alrededor de las piernas de su chica

-estas segura? Quiero decir…..Sam puede darte mas que yo-susurró desviando la mirada

-y según tu, que es lo que el me puede dar?-preguntó alzando una ceja

-hijos de ambos….una casa, un perro, patos, una casita del árbol?-preguntó lo ultimo-como la que dijiste que querias-agregó

-de la que hiciste el plano?-la otra chica asintió-y tu no me lo puedes dar?-preguntó de nuevo, Santana asintió

-pero no un hijo que hagamos las dos-susurró un tanto sonrojada

-ey, mírame Santy-esa voz tan inocente y delicada era la que mas le encantaba a Santana-tu puedes darme TODO eso y mucho mas-susurró con seguridad teniendo los ojos chocolates enfrentándose a los azules-puedes darme patos, perros, una casa, una casita del árbol, como la que ya tienes planeada….y también hijos-agregó con seguridad la morena sonrió de medio lado-de las dos-aseguró sonriendo-la tecnología avanza y puede ser de ambas, tu sabes, con tu sangre y la mia-susurró-y con la de un completo extraño-agregó con una cara graciosa, la latina rió al verla

-entonces…..-preguntó por una respuesta final

-si no te da miedo rechazar el tener un intercambio de energia con alguna extraña patética que te sonria….quiero que volvamos a estar juntas-dijo con seguridad. La morena sonrió comenzando a besarla. La rubia sonrió-eso es un si?-preguntó juntando sus frentes

-eso es casi casate conmigo!-rió con fuerza al escuchar su respuesta, la rubia se sorprendió-alguna dia no?-la rubia asintió, por fin bajando a la latina

-gracias, ya comenzaba a no sentir mis piernas-dijo estirándolas

-dime a mi, se me durmieron los brazos, no recordaba que pesaras tanto-bromeó la rubia comenzando a caminar con una maleta de la morena y la suya, mientras ella se llevaba la otra

-será porque nunca me habias cargado por tanto tiempo?-habló con una ceja alzada, la otra chica solo sonrió, de la manera que tanto amaba Santana-no te arrepientes?-preguntó un poco asustada abriendo la puerta de su departamento dejando que la rubia entrara, mientras prendia la luz

-si….-susurró viendo todo a su alrededor, entrando con las cosas de su novia, la morena la observó extrañada-de haberte herido y tener citas con Sam-dijo con una gran sonrisa, la latina sonrió tambien

-tienes clases mañana no?-preguntó la latina mientras dejaba sus llaves en la mesa junto a la puerta, la rubia asintió-no iras?-preguntó extrañada

-no….mamá ya me sacó un permiso para faltar y Blaine se hará cargo de mis deberes-sonrió, la morena la observó con sorpresa. Contrario a lo que todos pensaban, Britt era inteligente, mucho a decir verdad, pero normalmente estaba en el estado en que hacia reir a Santana, con sus comentarios estúpidos, ilógicos, algunos mas sin sentido. Pero si su chica sonreia ella podria seguir asi siempre. Cuando se trataba de estar a solas, era muy inteligente y razonable, si otros la conocieran asi, pensarian que no es Brittany. Pero si lo era, ella era autentica, siempre, mas frente a la latina.

-entonces?-preguntó acercándose a ella

-me quedare contigo hasta el fin de semana-sonrió de la manera que solo le sonreia a ella

-entonces iras a clases conmigo? Como en los viejos tiempos?-preguntó con la sonrisa que solo era exclusiva para Brittany que asintió vehementemente y la morena se aventó a ella besándola con pasion-perdóname por hacerte venir hasta aca-susurró, pero la rubia no le respondio, simplemente le bajo el cierre de la chamarra quitándosela y aventándola al piso

-no tienes roommate verdad?-preguntó comenzando a bajar el cierre del vestido que estaba en la espalda de la morena

-no-respondió mientras se deshacia de la ropa de la chica tirandola por el suelo

-me presentaras a tus amigos?-preguntó cuando sintió que estaba acostada en el sofá y la latina se colocaba encima de ella. La observó fijamente.

-quieres conocer a mis amigos?-preguntó observándola con el ceño fruncido

-no quieres que los conozca?-preguntó extrañada

-no, claro, pero….conoces a mis verdaderos amigos, ellos estan el Lima-susurró-bueno, son de alla, pero estan regados por NY, LA y todos esos lugares-habló sonrojada

-lo se, pero quiero conocer a los de aquí….ya sabes con los que hablas a diario-susurró acariciando su espalda desnuda, esa piel color caramelo que tan bien combinaba con su piel palida, se veian simplemente perfectas juntas.

-de acuerdo-suspiró-pero no son lo que tu crees o mas bien lo que parecen-dijo con una media sonrisa, la rubia sonrió con mas ganas al ver la cara de su chica. Volvian a besarse, volvian a sentirse, volvian a tocarse y a pertenecerse como siempre debió ser. La morena se dejó caer sobre su chica, completamente exhausta. Se sentia bien, era su chica, su holandesa, su bailarina, su vida. Se quedaron dormidas ahí, no tenian intenciones de moverse. La rubia la abrazaba con fuerza. Ambas dormian y el sol comenzaba a salir. El timbre de la casa sonó, despertando a ambas chicas que seguian en el sofá, pero ahora en diferente posicion, de lado, la latina en la orilla y la rubia se aferraba a ella por la cintura.

-estan tocando la puerta Santy-murmuró con la voz ronca

-que regresen mas tarde-respondió entrelazando su mano mas a la de su rubia, pegándose mas a su cuerpo. Pero volvió a sonar el timbre-no pueden ser mas fastidiosos-murmuró enojada poniéndose la blusa que llevaba su novia. Como la rubia es mas alta le quedaba casi como sus vestidos. La rubia se tapó con la sabana que el dia anterior habian jalado para cubrirse. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un chico rubio, de ojos grises. La chica lo vio con mala cara-James, era necesario que vinieras tan temprano?-la morena hablaba con sueño y de malas

-hola mi amor! Si buenos dias mi vida! Me encanta esta sorpresa de tenerte aquí tan temprano mi esposo favorito!-decia el chico con voz graciosa-ahora entiendo porque Britt te cortó-reia con fuerza, la latina lo golpeó en la cabeza, y el chico la vio con una ceja alzada-oh por dios!, no puedo creer que te hayas acostado con alguien!-habló y rió con fuerza, la latina lo vio con los brazos cruzados-no pensé que tuvieras ganas de tener polvos después de lo que me contaste por teléfono San-dijo en tono mas preocupado, la latina lo vio con una ceja alzada

-no es que tuviera ganas-habló con una sonrisa-pero….vamos pasa-el chico asintió y entró con ella, la rubia los veia extrañadas-voltéate-ordenó, el chico rodó los ojos y la obedeció, la chica le hizo una seña a Britt para que se levantara. Se quitó la blusa y se la puso a la rubia, no sin antes ponerse ropa interior, ambas se vistieron rápidamente-ya puedes voltear-avisó con una gran sonrisa, al chico se volteo a verlas

-wow….es una broma no? Ella es Britt cierto?-el chico estaba sorprendido. Britt lo veia extrañado. Ese chico habia sido el primero al que le habló Santana, en cierto punto le recordaba a Quinn, pero tambien a Britt, era muy lindo, se preocupaba por ella, y cuando le contó lo de Britt lo entendió perfectamente. Y la ayudó con muchisimas cosas, sin duda era al unico que podria decir que era un amigo de verdad. Ese chico era completamente distinto a cualquier otro que la chica haya conocido. No queria meterse en sus bragas, como la mayoria, siempre le decia cosas bonitas para hacerla sentir bien. El chico era el mejor hombre que cualquier persona, hombre o mujer, quisiera tener. Era el hombre perfecto, y agradecia tener a alguien como él junto a ella, la hacia mejor persona, era como un hermano mayor para ella

-él es James, mi mejor amigo aquí-sonrió mientras el chico la abrazaba con fuerza

-es bueno conocerte Britt-susurró el chico-puedo decirte asi? Es que San me ha hablado tanto de ti que parece que te conozco de años!-rió con fuerza, Britt lo veia y le parecia genial que alguien como el estuviera con Santana, pero era demasiado perfecto, y si queria algo con la latina? Y si tenia algo con la latina? Aunque lo segundo era completamente estupido.

-puedes llamarme como quieras, si Santy te ha hablado de mi, entonces no tengo que contarte nada para que me sigas el hilo-dijo riendo tambien, la latina estaba feliz, ver a su novia, con el chico que en un corto tiempo se volvió tan importante para ella, era simplemente perfecto

-Britt vendra conmigo toda la semana a la escuela-dijo con una gran sonrisa, el chico las vio sorprendida

-no vives en Lima?-preguntó extrañado

-si….digamos que me tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones-alzó los hombros mientras el chico asentia

-entonces, bienvenida a Louisville-habló con una media sonrisa

-vamos Britt-la rubia asintió y ambas fueron a bañarse, mientras el chico se sentaba frente a al televisor, a jugar video juegos, eran los que siempre jugaban él y Santana los viernes por la noche

······························

-y esta es la gran escuela-habló James abriendo los brazos haciendo reir a ambas chicas-y como es que regresaron?-preguntó con curiosidad

-bueno, despues de lo que te conté, me encontré con que ella estaba fuera de mi departamento y bueno, hablamos y…..-

-tuvieron sexo-agregó el chico, ambas se sonrojaron

-si, tambien-respondió la chica-y decidimos volver a intentarlo-

-que bien! Porque últimamente la falta de sexo la estaba haciendo ser mas gruñona-comentó con una sonrisa el chico, la rubia los vio riendo, al ver como la morena lo golpeaba y comenzaban una discusión que terminó antes de que empezara

-ey chicos!-tres chicos los saludaron, dos porristas y un chico que llevaba una chamarra al igual que James. Eran jugadores de futbol americano!

-ey-saludaron los otros-se acercaron y vieron de arriba abajo a Brittany, la chica solo sonrió, mas al ver como la veian las chicas, que estuviera tan cerca de Santana, al parecer les molestaba

-y ella quien es?-preguntó una chica rubia de ojos cafes

-ella es Brittany-la presentó Santana con una gran sonrisa, todos la vieron sin entender-ella….es….mi….novia-dijo lentamente, los tres se sorprendieron y asintieron

-mucho gusto-dijeron los tres

-ella es Allison-señaló a la rubia-ella es Katherine-dijo hacia la chica morena- él es Philip-los presentó con una gran sonrisa

-mucho gusto-dijo ahora Britt

-bueno, ahora que ya los conoces, vayamos a clases-la tomó de la mano, la rubia se sorprendió, pues en McKinley Santana muy pocas veces la tomaba asi de la mano, y menos la besaba sin importar quien las viera, como ahora, en medio del patio central, con todos alrededor

-no te da miedo que nos vean-preguntó con voz baja

-no, aquí es distinto, y aunque no quisieran, te besaria igual-respondió haciendo cosquillas con su aliento a la rubia

-toda la semana estaré contigo haremos planes sobre esa casa del arbol que ya quiero tener-dijo con un pucherito-tendremos nuestra conversación a las 3am sobre nombres de futuros bebés y planearemos lo que resta, estoy por salir Santy, en unos meses estaré contigo aquí-aseguró con una gran sonrisa

-hay un programa de Danza-comentó con una gran sonrisa mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la cafeteria-es uno de los mejores, según dicen, y es bueno, eso me han comentado los que van ahí-alzó los hombros

-mas a mi favor-respondió con un beso mientras veian que comerian. Desde ahí, sabian que su relacion habia avanzado aun mas, que no tendrian miedo a vivir y que pasara lo que pasara, esos ultimos meses de estancia para Britt en Lima, los sobrellevarían de la mejor forma posible para poder llegar a alcanzar todos sus planes y terminar en su destino. New York.

·······································

_**Un One-Shot que sin dudas me gustó, no tiene lemmon para que las mas pequeñas puedan leer, digo no quiero pervertir a nadie XD. Y es lindo ver como influyen la una en la otra. **_

_**Lei una entrevista que le hicieron a Heather y la verdad no me gustó mucho. Dijo que no regresarian por el momento, y que Santana era demasiado seria para Britt, dando a entender que Sam era mejor para ella. No lo sé, la verdad solo eso lei, no me agrada esa idea. La verdad yo siento que ambas se complementan, dicen que polos opuestos se atraen, y si San es enojona y seria, se recompensa con el carisma y chistes de Britt. Es mi punto de vista, pero siento que Britt le hace demasiado bien a Santana y viceversa. En fin. Dejen review por favor!**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu **_


End file.
